Algo azul, Arnold
by KillaCAD
Summary: DEDICADO A LOREDANNA. Fue una boda pequeña, libre, casi sin planificar y con miles de problemas que hicieron que Helga dijera: "¡Pues no me caso!", aunque terminó casándose. Arnold, que la había escuchado decirlo, decidió que tenían que casarse porque Helga tenía la mala costumbre de cumplir sus amenazas; él dijo: "Nos casamos" y casi no se casan.
1. I

**Nota: **¡Este fic se lo dedico a mi amadísima Loredanna! Se va a casar pronto y tendrá una vida feliz :) ¡disfrútalo mucho, cariño! Para quienes no la conozcan es solo una de las mejores artistas gráficas que he tenido la fortuna de conocer (pueden encontrar sus maravillas en devianart). ¡Espero que te guste el fic! :)

**Advertencia: **Es un fic cursi, así de "qué asco me das, Killa". Jo. Igual espero que lo lean, jaja. ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

**Algo azul, Arnold**

Se moría el verano cuando Helga G. Pataki se casó. Se moría el verano y los días eran menos calurosos, pero todavía muy claros cuando Arnold Shortman se casó. Se casaron, ella con él y él con ella, en una ceremonia en la que Gerald brindó por los novios y Phoebe se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanquísimo. Fue una boda pequeña, libre, casi sin planificar y con miles de problemas que hicieron que Helga dijera: "¡Pues no me caso!", aunque terminó casándose. Arnold, que la había escuchado decirlo, decidió que tenían que casarse porque Helga tenía la mala costumbre de cumplir sus amenazas; él dijo: "Nos casamos" y casi no se casan.

La historia, sin embargo, no era sobre Helga diciendo que no se casaba y Arnold respondiéndole que sí lo harían. La historia era sobre el comienzo del verano y de cómo habían pasado de novios a prometidos y de prometidos a exnovios y de exnovios a esposos. La vida era complicada con Arnold y Helga, especialmente en los primeros días del verano.

**La historia de cómo Arnold y Helga se hicieron novios**

Arnold y Helga eran novios desde los diecisiete años. Arnold había regresado de San Lorenzo y Helga se había cansado de esperar. Estaban en el último año de secundaria, un día cualquiera, durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando Helga decidió que había tenido suficiente. Caminó directamente hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

—Arnoldo, necesito hablar contigo.

Arnold la miró con curiosidad, no le respondió de inmediato porque estaba masticando y porque sus amigos decidieron responder por él.

—¿Para qué? —Dijo Gerald.

—Para asuntos que no te importan, Geraldo.

Sid le dio una mordida a su manzana y Harold gruñó.

—Claro, Helga. Er… ¿tiene que ser ahora mismo? —Intervino Arnold, amable.

—Tenía que haber sido hace ocho años.

—¿Perdón?

Los demás la miraron con curiosidad. Helga alzó un lado de la uniceja, cruzó los brazos y, como si lo hubiese recordado repentinamente, soltó la pregunta que se moría por hacer.

—¿Cómo está el asunto entre Samantha y tú?

Sid soltó una risita burlona que le duró cinco segundos, Helga le había lanzado una mirada que decía más o menos _cállate o te corto la lengua_. Los demás, que le tenían mucho aprecio a sus respectivas lenguas, decidieron guardarse los comentarios al respecto. Repentinamente abandonado por el resto de su clan, Arnold tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tendría que contestarte?

Helga rodó los ojos, se exasperó, bufó y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Te estoy preguntando, —contestó como si eso bastara.

—¿Y eso qué-? —Arnold no pudo terminar su pregunta.

—Eso todo, —sentenció Helga—. Eso es todo y punto. Desde ahora y en adelante Samantha y Arnold no existe, no pasa, no funciona y es todo. Se acabó.

Todos opinaron que sonaba bastante concluyente, excepto Arnold. Gerald, incluso, les lanzó una mirada curiosa y prefirió callar.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy informando que puedo aceptar que te guste un poco, Arnoldo. Eso puedo entenderlo, ¿sabes?, porque a mí me gusta David de química, pero eso es todo.

David de química, sentado a dos mesas de la declaración, alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Arnold, ligeramente irritado.

—Puedo aceptar que te guste Samantha porque es bonita, pero es tonta, Arnold. Tonta como ella sola y tonta aunque se siente con Phoebe en informática. Es tonta y súper tonta porque me dijo que Colón llegó a América en 1942, Arnold. ¡En 1942!

Harold le preguntó a Sid en un susurro: _"Entonces, ¿cuándo llegó?"_, pero Sid no contestó, estaba más interesado en lo que le estaba pasando a Arnold.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Arnold por tercera vez.

—Entonces, sí, te puede gustar Samantha y puedes poner cara de estúpido, eso lo puedo soportar. Lo que no te voy a permitir, Arnold, es que le compres flores para San Valentín y que pretendas escribirle un poema, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No le vas a escribir un poema aunque tenga que cortarte las manos!

Arnold se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡No le estoy escribiendo un poema! —Protestó en voz alta. Samantha, a tres mesas de ahí, soltó una risita.

—No puedo creer que le estés escribiendo un poema, viejo. —Gerald parecía decepcionado—. Eso es tan…

Harold puso cara de _ug_; Sid, de _ag_ y Stinky, de _yo también escribo poemas, pero no lo diré en voz alta porque soy un chico_.

—¡No me mientas! —Rugió Helga y todos en el comedor sintieron repentinas ganas de decir la verdad.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —Arnold se levantó porque cuando estaba sentado Helga se veía más grande e intimidante y no iba aceptar calumnias de una chica que se veía más alta que él.

—¡Lo que sea! —Se exasperó Helga—. No he venido aquí a hablar de lo tonta que es Samantha.

Stinky iba a decir que el tema lo había sacado ella, pero Sid se apresuró a taparle la boca con su mano. Era un cobarde, pero todavía sentía aprecio por sus amigos, no iba a dejar que Stinky muriera a manos de Helga Pataki y menos por un asunto de Arnold.

—¿Y de qué has venido a hablar, si se puede saber? —Contestó Arnold, sarcástico.

—Qué te importa, —Helga lo dijo tan rápido que apenas si alcanzó a percibir la estupefacción de la sala—. Perdón, es la costumbre.

Patty soltó una carcajada porque Patty era la única que tenía suficiente valor para enfrentarse a Helga. La única con la suficiente fuerza, además.

—¡Helga! —Se enfadó Arnold.

—¡No pienso hablar contigo con tanta audiencia!

—Entonces, ¿dónde?

_Faltaba más._

Helga avanzó, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del comedor. La mitad de los chismosos y el resto de los interesados los siguieron cuando se recuperaron del pasmo. Fue un seguimiento infructuoso, Helga se había llevado a Arnold a un aula vacía y la cerró con llave. _Clic_. Todos opinaron: _pues qué mierda_, mientras se cruzaban de brazos e intentaban espiar por la ventana que también había sido cubierta.

—Si no fuera Helga, pensaría que se han encerrado para… —Rhonda se rió, pero su risa no duró mucho, se apagó en el silencio incierto que había seguido a su teoría.

_Ay, por favor._

_No es posible, es Helga._

_¡No es posible, es Arnold!_

_¿Será que…?, ¿y si…?, ¿podría ser que…?_

_¡No me jodas!_

—¡Pues qué mierda! —Opinó Harold y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Dentro del aula las cosas no marchaban como había teorizado Rhonda, pero marchaban en dirección a lo que todos estaban sospechando.

Helga estaba apoyada en el escritorio del profesor y Arnold estaba sentado en una de las carpetas de la primera fila. Parecía que era ella la que lo interrogaba a él, cuando era él quien estaba haciéndole todas las preguntas correspondientes.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡TODO! Helga, haz el favor de explicarme.

—¿Si te explico terminas con Samantha?

—¿Qué?, Helga… ¿qué tiene que ver Samantha en todo esto?

—Te vi besándola luego de la práctica.

—¡Fue en la mejilla!

—No me mientas, Arnold.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Helga.

—¿La besaste?

—¡No!

Arnold se estaba defendiendo, pero no sabía por qué. Helga estaba acusándolo, pero ella sí sabía por qué.

—¿Es tu novia?

—¡No!

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

Helga avanzó tres pasos y se agachó hasta estar a su altura, se puso un mechón de cabello que le cayó sobre el rostro detrás de la oreja y cerró los ojos. Arnold sabía, porque la posición era alarmante y familiar, porque no supo dónde poner las manos y porque él también cerró los ojos. _Me va a besar._

Helga lo besó despacio, acariciándole la boca con los labios, girando el rostro y deslizando su lengua. En el segundo en el que la siente se olvida que está en clase, que están discutiendo y que está irritado. Es un segundo, pero basta para olvidarse de todo y hundirse en los latidos agitados de su corazón, que lo último que le permite es darse cuenta de la cosas. No sabe qué día es, no sabe dónde está, no sabe si está sentado y no se acuerda de su nombre porque cuando Helga lo besa su cuerpo se mueve solo y en su cabeza lo único que se escucha es el eco de sus propios deseos _HelgaHelgaHelga_, mientras la atrae y la toca y le besa los suspiros.

Se separan de a pocos, abriendo los ojos, mirándose. Lo siguiente, es una cuenta regresiva. Cinco segundos y Arnold se da cuenta que están en un salón vacío. Cuatro segundos y ya se ha puesto de pie. Tres y es mucho, muchísimo tiempo entre el último beso que se han dado y el que piensa darle en ese momento. Dos y Helga le sonríe, con los labios rojos y la mirada vidriosa. Un segundo y Arnold ya no piensa, la atrae de la cintura y pone una mano en su cuello para asegurarse de que no volverá a moverse y la besa.

El beso de Arnold es urgente, posesivo y tormentoso. Son labios que chocan sobre otros y se deshacen en una disculpa que no es disculpa en absoluto. Parece amable, pero se funden y avanzan y reclama todo lo que no han reclamado en años. Es un beso largo y profundo que muerde suavemente el labio inferior y que se adueña de todo a su paso.

Se termina sin terminarse, dolorosamente, terriblemente lento y con la piel quemándoles como si estuvieran delante del sol. No abren los ojos todavía, alargando un tercer beso, perezoso y suave, que buscar acallar el ritmo de la sangre. Se aviva, sin embargo, arde en una llama constante, más poderosa, que les inflama el pecho y les obliga a hablar.

—Helga… —Dice Arnold, porque es lo único que puede decir que tenga sentido en ese momento.

Helga se demora más, se apoya en él, espera y se aclara la garganta. Parece ella misma, pero no está enojada y le sonríe y Arnold aprieta su agarre sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Lo imita, burlona, pero con la sinceridad brillando en su mirada.

Arnold le sonríe, naturalmente.

—No lo sé, tú comenzaste, —le devuelve la pulla.

—Entonces, ¿no le escribiste un poe-?

Arnold se irrita, naturalmente. Se irrita y no entiende cómo es posible que Helga pueda sacarlo de quicio con tanta facilidad. No entiende cómo es que le agota la paciencia, le domina el ánimo y lo maneja a su antojo. No entiende si es una respuesta natural de su organismo o si es el resultado de años y años de adiestramiento. No entiende nada y no se entiende a sí mismo, pero entiende que eso que está pasando no lo ha sentido nunca con nadie.

—Cállate, Helga.

—¿Y si no, qué?

_Y si no, qué. _Es un desafío, como siempre. Arnold encuentra su respuesta en la pregunta. _Y si no, qué_. Y si no, todo, Helga. Todo, absolutamente todo. Todo, aunque no se calle y sabe que no se va a callar, pero siempre es emocionante responderle y luchar.

—Y si no… ¿quién es David de química?

Helga lo mira descreída, un momento, antes de comenzar a reírse.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Ya está terminado, no me asesinen!** Iré subiendo las partes semanalmente (si me mandan reviews y me apuran, lo subiré diariamente, soy chantajeable). ¡He vuelto de verdad que sí, queridos retoños! Estoy subiendo avances y drabbles independientes en mi cuenta de facebook por si desean leerlos. Solo necesitan mandarme una solicitud de amistad y estaré encantada de hablar con todos ustedes. ¡Les mando mi amor amoroso universal!

Subiré el final del universo Dino muy pronto.

¡Abrazos!

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	2. II

**Nota: **La electricidad murió en mi cuadra todo el sábado y el domingo la página no me dejaba entrar. ¡Fue una confabulación! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Me dejo chantajear, por supuestísimo que sí ;)

* * *

**Sobre el primer San Valentín que pasaron juntos y otros asuntos que Gerald prefiere no mencionar**

—¿Ya me vas a decir quién es David?

Gerald rodó los ojos.

—¿Ya me vas a contar por qué besaste a Samantha?

Phoebe dio un largo suspiro.

—Si me dices quién es David…

—Así que la besaste.

—Te diré si lo hice o no cuando me digas cómo puedes ver a David si en química te sientas en primera fila.

—¿Cómo tienes tiempo de besar a Samantha si obviamente estás muy ocupado metiéndote en mis asuntos?

Gerald dejó que su cuchara cayera sonoramente en su plato y alzó la mirada. Se veía irritado.

—¡Bueno ya! —Se tocó la frente con los dedos, cerró los ojos—. Una cosa era aguantar el número cuando no se soportaban. Eso podía pasarlo, —los señaló— pero si van a flirtear en el almuerzo, ¡háganlo en otra mesa!, ¡una donde no me tengan a mí! —Se señaló para darle énfasis a su punto.

Lo negaron inmediatamente, por supuesto. Arnold y Helga se indignaron, balbucearon, exclamaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para decírselo.

—No estoy flirteando con Helga, —aclaró Arnold.

—¿Por qué flirtearía con el cabeza de balón? —Helga lo señaló sobre su hombro con el pulgar y Arnold le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

Phoebe volvió a suspirar, en voz alta, dramáticamente.

—¡No les voy a decir de qué manera flirtean cuando obviamente lo saben! —Se exasperó Gerald.

Arnold se negó a aceptar la acusación y Helga se hubiese negado de buena gana, también, pero un historial de hostilidad abierta con Gerald la obligaba a sacar provecho del asunto. Notó su molestia y sonrió maliciosa, preguntándose mentalmente de cuántas formas era capaz de irritarlo sin que Arnold sospechara que estaba metiéndose con su mejor amigo.

—Flirtearía con Arnoldo si fuese mi novio, título que obviamente no tiene. —Helga alzó un lado de la uniceja, resistiendo las ganas de ver a Arnold y disfrutando de la mueca que se formó en el rostro del moreno.

Era una provocación, por supuesto.

—¿Obviamente? —Dijo Arnold con tono de _obviamente debes estar bromeando_.

Phoebe miró a Gerald con pena y se dedicó a guardar sus cubiertos en su lonchera, por si acaso. Gerald se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando y el instinto que solo se fundamentaba en la mejor de las amistades le hizo decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de la semana.

—Te está molestando, Arnold.

Helga sonrió, triunfante. Phoebe movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en negación.

—Ya lo sé, Gerald, —contestó Arnold, irritado. Era obvio que Arnold no lo sabía.

—¿Lo sabes? —La voz de Helga sonaba llena de diversión y de dobles intenciones. Se inclinó en el respaldar de su silla, bajó la mirada y se giró levemente. Estaba sentada de manera que dedicaba toda su atención a Arnold, pero todavía podía (si quería) ver de reojo a Phoebe y a Gerald.

—Obviamente, —dijo Arnold, resentido.

—¿Entonces esa es tu manera de flirtear? —Helga puso una mano sobre la mesa, muy cerca de la mano de Arnold.

Gerald lo notó. Phoebe lo notó. David, a dos mesas de ahí, lo notó. Samantha, a tres mesas de ahí, lo notó. Arnold, obviamente, no lo notó.

—¿Qué? —Se volteó para darle toda su atención ahora que Helga parecía estarle hablando solamente a él—. ¡No!, es decir… ¿a qué te refieres?

Gerald miró a Arnold lleno de incredulidad, vergüenza y quizá algo de resentimiento. Phoebe, en cambio, no se preocupó en ocultar su admiración por Helga y aprovechó su asiento de primera fila para corroborar una teoría que había estado elucubrando.

Helga se demoró en contestar. Deslizó su mano sobre la mesa y dejó que sus dedos rozaran con los otros. Fue un toque breve, sutil, que hizo que Arnold bajara la mirada. Aprovechó la distracción para inclinarse hacia delante y dejó que su otra mano cayera sobre la rodilla de él. Esperó un momento _uno, dos, tres _a que Arnold buscara su mirada y deliberadamente, la evitó.

—Si fueras mi novio, Arnold… —dijo despacio, demorándose en el nombre, susurrando las letras—. No estaríamos aquí.

Para Arnold era muy difícil comprender algo en ese momento. Podrían haberle dicho que su habitación se la habían dado a Oskar y lo único que escucharía eran fórmulas en hebreo. Era difícil dividir su atención entre su mano, su rodilla y esa necesidad repentina e insistente de ver los ojos de Helga y decidir si seguía molesto o _seguramente no _porque la idea de ser su novio sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo.

—¿Dónde estaríamos?

_Dónde, dónde, dónde. _Helga decidió mirarlo, en esa forma tan caprichosa que tenía de mirarlo y burlarse y enseñarle un poco más de lo que le enseñaba al resto. Solo un poco más y hacía que Arnold sintiera ganas de saber qué _más _había, si dejaría que lo viera, si le mostraría los secretos del universo y qué otros tantos y tan pocos. Lo miró intenso y desesperado, con rastros de amabilidad y la promesa de llevarlo a donde nadie había ido.

—Quizá en un aula vacía.

Arnold le sonrió y atrapó su mano con la suya.

—Quizá podrías enseñarme.

A Helga no le dio tiempo de responder.

—¡Arnold! —Exclamó Gerald. Phoebe dio un respingo y el resto de la cafetería pareció salir del trance en el que habían entrado. El ruido de gargantas aclarándose y de conversaciones que continuaban volvió a llenar el espacio y, esa tarde, Gerald volvía a perder una batalla.

Helga se rió en voz alta.

* * *

Gerald había aceptado la derrota cuando reconoció que su mejor amigo había caído. No era extraño que Arnold cayera, había ocurrido en varias ocasiones durante su vida y generalmente la decepción ayudaba a dar paso al cambio. Era normal. Si a Arnold le gustaba una chica, era normal que se distrajera más, que pasara de las noches de cine de los sábados con los chicos, que mirara insistentemente en una dirección y que mencionara el nombre de la afortunada bastantes más veces de las que eran necesarias en un día. Gerald procuraba ser comprensivo. Intentaba llevar bien el papel del mejor amigo, así que lo apoyaba, le daba consejos y le deseaba la mejor de las suertes. Los amigos eran así y entre ellos, que además eran los _mejores_, el apoyo por las decisiones del otro era fundamental.

Eso, hasta que llegó el día en el que a Arnold se le ocurrió enamorarse de Helga Pataki.

Gerald sospechaba, _sabía_, que lo que había interrumpido en San Lorenzo era un beso y no un "¡no nos estábamos besando!". Sabía que la atención que Arnold le ponía a Helga, constante y ligeramente masoquista, era muy diferente a la que le daba al resto. Arnold pasaba más tiempo ocupándose de Helga (indirecta o directamente) de lo que se ocupaba en otras cosas. Sabía, _cómo no saberlo_, que algo entre "ella me molesta" y "¿por qué Helga ya no se sienta con Phoebe en química?" había cambiado progresivamente desde ese día en el que _no_ se besaron y en el que él _no_ los interrumpió. Como su mejor amigo, Gerald no hizo más preguntas y dejó que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente. Asumió mal (y muy mal) que Arnold jamás sería capaz de hacer algo con esa confusión interna que se empeñaba en no notar. Asumió que Helga no sería capaz de hacer algo porque su orgullo era más grande que su locura. Asumió que tendría una vida escolar feliz y sin tener que lidiar con los demonios y circunstancias de los demás.

Asumió mal, evidentemente.

Helga se había encargado de mandar por un tubo cualquier posibilidad de normalidad y estaba empeñada en torcerla hasta que no pudiese doblarse nuevamente.

Pero Gerald iba a luchar, hasta el final, todo y para que quedara claro que en el pabellón de los hombres, las mujeres no tenían ningún poder. Ninguna de ellas y sin excepciones (excepto Phoebe, que más que poder tenía liderazgo, por lo que su _poder_ estaba técnicamente al servicio del bien común y no podía considerarse una amenaza, claro).

—Muévete, Geraldo, —ordenó Helga de mal humor.

—No.

Estaban en el pasillo estrecho que llevaba a las duchas de los chicos. Era el final de la práctica de baloncesto y solo había una banca en donde descansar. Todos los jugadores, con excepción de Gerald y Arnold, ya habían ido a bañarse. Gerald, como capitán, estaba pasando los registros de actividades y Arnold, como su mejor amigo, había ido a guardar los balones. Helga había llegado después, buscando a Arnold.

—¿No te han dicho que haces mal tercio?

—¿No te lo han dicho a ti?

El maletín de Arnold estaba en el espacio a la derecha de Gerald. Helga quería privacidad y Gerald quería que se fuera del único lugar en el que no se permitían chicas.

—No puedes estar aquí, —le advirtió de mal humor—, estas son las duchas de hombres.

Helga dio un resoplido burlón.

—¿Crees que vengo a verte?

—Creo que a Arnold no le gustará saber que vienes a espiarlo.

—Díselo y dejemos que él decida.

_Ug_. _Mala imagen mental. Mala imagen mental._

—¿Por qué no esperas a que salgamos?

—Porque es urgente. Vete de una vez.

—No, —Gerald infló el pecho—, aquí no se permiten mujeres y si no quieres que le diga a-

A Arnold se le ocurrió llegar en ese momento.

—¡Helga! —Exclamó sorprendido mientras se acercaba—. No puedes estar aquí, es el vestuario de chicos.

Gerald sonrió y le lanzó a Helga una mirada de _¡Ja!_, una expresión de _¡Ja,ja,ja, yo tengo la razón y tú no!_ Mientras aplaudía mentalmente y decidía que sí, que Arnold era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y eso no lo cambiaría ninguna chica y mucho menos Helga Pataki.

—Ya se lo dije, viejo, —agregó porque sintió ganas de aclarar que Helga estaba equivocada y él no.

Helga, a pesar de todo, no tenía cara de _me has ganado, Gerald,_ como Gerald obviamente esperaba. No tenía cara de _es verdad, nunca haré que Arnold deje las reuniones de los sábados en la tarde en la tienda de videojuegos_. Nada de _pienso que tu afro es genial aunque te diga que parece un cepillo _y por supuesto no dijo _tienes razón, Gerald._

—¿Es el vestuario de los chicos? —Fingía mal, la delataba el cinismo y mientras que a Gerald eso le daba gastritis, a Arnold le daba otra cosa. No-podía-creerlo—. No lo sabía.

NO-PODÍA-CREERLO.

Arnold le dio la razón inmediatamente.

—Ah, bueno, si no lo sabías…

—¡Arnold! —Intervino Gerald en defensa de los hombres—. ¡Claro que lo sabía!, ¡es la capitaba del equipo de vóley!

Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—Helga, es cierto, eres la capitana del equipo de vóley.

Helga deliberadamente puso una mano en el hombro de Arnold. DELIBERADAMENTE le sonrió y _deliberadamente_ fingió FATAL que recién se enteraba.

—En realidad venía a visitarte, Arnold, —soltó como si tal cosa, COMO SI NO HUBIESE ESTADO MINTIENDO. Gerald no podía creer el colmo del cinismo.

El cerebro de Arnold se fue a pasear a Lalalandia. Gerald solo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta que esa batalla la tendría que luchar solo y que, además, tendría que rescatar a su mejor amigo.

—Ah, bueno, —dijo Arnold apurado—, deja que me duche y vengo enseguida.

Por supuesto que NO. Gerald puso una mano (él también tenía manos) en el hombro libre de Arnold y lo detuvo.

—Arnold, recuerda que dijiste que haríamos el inventario, —le señaló en su mejor tono de _hicimos una promesa_, agregando un poco de su mejor imitación de Morgan Freeman para darse profundidad.

Arnold no parecía recordar nada de una promesa, pero su espíritu le obligaba a escuchar a su mejor amigo y accedió porque Gerald nunca le mentía.

—Eh… bueno, uh, ¿era hoy?

—Sí, Arnold, —Gerald puso su mejor expresión de decepción—, pero si estás ocupado, lo entiendo. _Lo entiendo_, de verdad.

Helga miraba con preocupación el cambio de la marea. Si Gerald creía que podía ganar usando el chantaje era que diecisiete años no habían bastado para que llegara a conocerla. Helga le mostraría, como lo haría con todo el mundo, por qué ella y _solo ella _podía darse el lujo de perder ganando.

—Creo que deberías ayudar a Geraldo, Arnold, —dijo antes de que el interesado pudiera contestar—. Es una promesa, después de todo.

Arnold la miró gratamente sorprendido y Gerald la miró como la miraría cualquiera que no fuese Arnold. _Me estás vacilando._

—Eso es… gracias, Helga, —le dijo de esa forma que Arnold tenía de estar en paz con el universo. Le sonrió un poco y Gerald se preguntaba vagamente si todos perdían la dignidad de forma tan zen cuando estaban con la chica que les gustaba.

—¿Sabes qué, Arnold?

OH, DIABLOS, NO. Gerald lo sabía.

_Di que sí sabes, di que sí sabes, di que sí sabes._ Gerald prefería escuchar una cursilería antes que ver otro momento de _Cómo Helga manipula a Arnold en mi cara y no puedo hacer nada_.

—¿Mmm…?

—Creo que podría ayudarlos, —Helga miró a Gerald de reojo—, soy capitana también, les diré cómo hacerlo todo más rápido, ¿eh?, ¿qué piensas?

Si Gerald fuese un cohete, estaría de camino a Saturno.

—¡No!, con Arnold es más que suficiente. Seguro tienes otras cosas qué hacer, Pataki.

—Pienso que es una idea genial.

Arnold y Gerald se miraron, ambos con idénticas expresiones de _qué te pasa_. En el caso de Gerald era _QUÉ TE PASA QUE QUIERES TENER A HELGA AQUÍ_. Con Arnold era más _qué te pasa que no quieres tener a Helga aquí_. Arnold y su densidad fundamental era un arma de doble filo, decidió Gerald.

—Entonces me quedo, —decidió Helga por los dos.

QUE SE QUEDABA. Gerald decidió que sí, que Helga podía quedarse, pero que no iba a disfrutarlo y a ver si así aprendía a no acercarse a los vestuarios con obvias ganas de molestar.

—¿Estás segura?, porque tengo el registro justo aquí y el pasillo es estrecho, Pataki.

—Está bien, Gerald. Helga puede sentarse, de todas formas yo solo tengo que pasarte datos, ¿no? —Concilió Arnold mientras quitaba el maletín de la banca y le cedía su lugar a la rubia.

Para qué querías enemigos si tenías a Arnold como mejor amigo.

—No es necesario, Arnoldo, —dijo Helga con intención y lo jaló del brazo para sentarlo junto a Gerald—. Tengo una mejor idea.

Por mejor, Helga se refería a peor. _Peor para Gerald_.

_Muchísimo peor, _incluso _pésimo_ era la infravaloración del siglo.

Helga dejó que Arnold se sentara junto a Gerald y antes de que pudiera protestar, le dio una razón poderosa para no hacerlo. Avanzó despacio, como si se estuviera yendo y empujó a Arnold hasta que lo tuvo pegado a la pared. Abrió sus brazos con las manos y si Arnold no sospechaba qué rayos hacía Helga, Gerald ya lo sabía y esta vez no era gastritis, sino úlcera. Helga se dejó caer suavemente, sin más ceremonias, sobre las piernas de Arnold.

Gerald sabía que había perdido.

—¿Eh?, ¿Helga?, tú no… pero… tú deberías… es decir… uh —balbuceó Arnold.

—¿Quieres hablar claro, Arnoldo? —Dijo de mal talante, pero sus ojos le sonreían.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ayudar a Gerald si estás… sobre mí?

Arnold parecía muy mortificado.

—¿Sobre tu…? —Helga cambió el pronombre por el posesivo al propósito.

—¡Helga! —Exclamó Arnold, pero no estaba haciendo ningún intento de sacársela de encima. Al contrario, uno de sus brazos la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

Gerald no podía seguir viendo esa derrota al pabellón de los chicos. Era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Saben qué? —Los interrumpió con menos Morgan Freeman y más Mike Tyson.

Arnold y Helga lo miraron.

—Esto lo haré solo. YO SOLO EN MI CASA DONDE NO TENGO QUE VERLOS. Solo.

Y se fue.

* * *

Gerald tenía mala suerte. No solo mala, sino también la peor mala suerte que se podía tener si a Arnold, su mejor amigo, se le ocurría hacer una cita doble en San Valentín. Que Arnold se echara novia JUSTO antes de San Valentín y que esa novia fuese Helga Pataki casi lo convertía en el peor mejor amigo del universo. Se lo perdonaba porque la cita doble era con Phoebe y Gerald podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto.

—De acuerdo, —dijo mientras se concentraba en pensar en Phoebe y no en los _otros dos_.

_Los otros dos_ era como llamaba en su cabeza a Arnold y a Helga.

—Claro que no, —comunicó Helga con cara de _prefiero que me arranquen la lengua y se la den a los cerdos_—. No voy a ir a una doble cita en San Valentín. Arnold, ¿estás drogado?

Arnold no se drogaba, a él todo le salía natural.

—¿Por qué no? —Intentó razonar antes que irritarse.

—Porque… porque… _ag_. Arnold, es San Valentín, ¿sabes cómo será eso?

—¿No?

—Además, ¿una doble cita?, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más impersonal?

Arnold comenzó a irritarse, ahora sí.

—Por lo menos se me ocurrió algo.

—Que funcionaría con Samantha.

—Como si a David se le hubiese ocurrido algo mejor…

Gerald, que había pasado una semana sufriendo sus expresiones más empalagosas de cursilería, se alegró de ver que volvían a discutir. Se alegró y una parte de él mismo, la que sentía empatía por Arnold, se compadeció de la suerte de su amigo. Helga era difícil y cuando no era difícil era problemática y cuando no era ninguna de las dos o las dos juntas, solo entonces, era más o menos normal.

Gerald observó el ir y venir de insultos y las alteraciones y la discusión y se dio cuenta al final. Muy, mucho muy al final de lo que parecía ser una pelea definitiva. Casi se cae de la silla, casi se le cae el almuerzo y quizá no se le caería nada, porque muy en el fondo él también lo sabía.

Helga quería a Arnold.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo diferente? —Dijo Helga luego de una pausa en la que ambos se habían mirado con disgusto.

Arnold cedía mejor de lo que pretendía y terminó cediendo como solo sabía hacerlo con Helga.

—¿Qué cosa? —Dijo de mal humor.

—¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita? En el hipotético caso de que te invitara, —Helga usaba hipotético con el tono de _te estoy invitando_, aliviando el sarcasmo y calmando su orgullo. Era una transformación lenta y extraña, que le dedicaba solamente a Arnold. Gerald se dio cuenta que así ocultaba el nerviosismo.

—¿Me estás invitando?

Gerald soltó una carcajada y Helga arrugó el ceño.

—Te estoy diciendo que puedes irte a bañar a tu cerdo, Arnold. Eso te estoy diciendo, —dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz una mujer cuando se enfada con su novio.

—¿Qué?

Quizá porque se estaba muriendo de la risa, quizá porque se le había pasado el enfado y por fin sentía que el universo volvía a ser justo con él. Quizá porque se había dado cuenta que Helga y Arnold eran una combinación horriblemente extraña, pero que funcionaba. Quizá porque le daba esperanzas a él mismo o porque estaba cansado, por esa semana, de discutir con Helga. Eran muchos motivos y Gerald realmente no se preocupó de pensar en ninguno. Se calmó, todavía sonriendo y le dijo a un confundido Arnold.

—Solo dile que sí, viejo. —Le señaló el camino que había tomado Helga para que la siguiera.

Que no dijeran luego que Gerald no era un buen amigo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

No recibía tantos reviews desde que subí Cuando Helga Pataki perdió la paciencia, ¡estoy muy contenta! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la relación de Arnold y Helga y no sobre los previos, así que estaba nerviosa por saber qué pensarían. Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado, a mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo, así que siento que cierra un círculo de diversión, jaja. Todas las críticas son bienvenidas, por supuesto. :) ¡Espero que este también les haya gustado y subiré muy pronto el que sigue porque me están chantajeando muy bien y yo soy muy fácil! Jaja, nuevamente los invito a conversar por facebook, el link está en mi perfil.

Se me olvidaba, este fanfic tiene continuación en una serie corta que planeo llamar: Gerald dice. La serie comenzará exactamente en este capítulo. :)

¡Nos vemos prontísimo!

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos (por orden de llegada):**

**anndi ortega:** ¡Te prometo que todas tendrán final! :) Esta ya lo tiene. Sobre Entre Luces, es uno de mis más grandes pendientes, lo estoy avanzando, pero quiero que el siguiente capítulo sea muy emotivo, así que estoy arreglándolo para que salga bien. ¡Estará pronto, la primera semana de marzo! ¡Gracias por escribir, cariño!

**Loredanne:** ¡Lore de mi vida vidosa! Jajaja, por supuesto que sí, acepto todo y casémonos y te dejo ser feliz con tu marido, yo solo pido que me dejes ver tu arte los fines de semana. Me pronto bien, jajaja. ¡Muchas felicidades y amor para ti, preciosa! :) Esperaré los bocetos con muchas ansías.

**Nuleu:** Ñam, mi Nuleu preciosa, ¡por eso los puse aquí también, ves! *Los señala* Así son Arnold y Helga queriéndose, cursis de cojones. Jajaja. ¡Abrazo para ti, cariño y no me regañes mucho, pero me dejo regañar por ti! :)

**Are:** ¡Apareció mucho!, ¿lo viste? *Lo señala* Jajaja, intentaré que aparezca una vez más, cariño ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto! :D Abrazote para ti.

**Guest:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara, mi anónimo! Jaja, espero leerte pronto :) ¡Abrazote!

**Sandra D:** Lo subiré prontito, ténme un poquito de paciencia, ¡y por supuesto que me dejo chantajear! Jajaja, ¡abrazote de oso!

**romiih:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! :) Por supuesto que la sigo. Gracias por escribir, cariño.

**Condesa:** ¡Un abrazote de oso, cariño de mi vida! Ñam, también estás por aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te quiero psicopatear por facebook, si tienes me lo dejas. :)

**Guest:** ¡Me dejo, me dejo! Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara :) gracias por escribir, ¡un abrazote enorme de oso!

**SandraStrickland:** Lo tendré listo pronto, cariño. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡te mando un super abrazo de oso! Déjame tu face si tienes para conversar por ahí. :)

**CarlaKaru:** Jajaja, cariño de mi vida, no me vuelvo a ir. No te dejo, de verdad. *Le susurra al oído* ¡Actualizaré muy seguido! :) Un gustazo tenerte en face, ¡abrazote de oso amoroso!

**Palomita 101:** Jajaja, no, perdona cariño, pero se volaron un poste de luz y luego la página no me dejaba entrar. Con chantajes así actualizaré mucho muy rápido :) ¡gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de escribirme! ¡Un abrazote enorme!

**Guest:** ¡No me demoro más! (me encanta el anime) No te desesperes más, cariño, que actualizaré pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir y por leerme! Besote para ti :)

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios retoños de mi vida! :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	3. Bonus (1)

**Bonus I**

—Arnold, estoy lista.

—¡Espérame, ya salgo!

Helga rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Era noche de póker en casa de Gerald y Arnold siempre encontraba la manera de llegar tarde. Miró el reloj imaginario en su muñeca derecha y dio un suspiro largo y dramático.

—¡Apúrate, Arnoldo!

—¡Ya voy, solo estoy cambiándome!

Helga volvió a suspirar dramáticamente, le gustaba hacerlo porque sabía que eso irritaba a Arnold. A Helga le gustaba irritar a Arnold, era una costumbre que se le había quedado con los años y aún ahora, luego de cuatro años de relación in-creíble, no podía evitarlo. No quería, mejor dicho.

—¿Ya?, Arnoldo, solo estarán los chicos, no la reina de España.

Helga sonrió.

—¡Rayos, Helga…!

—Te demoras más que una ch-

La puerta se azotó con fuerza y un Arnold muy desaliñado apareció en el marco.

—Estoy listo, —dijo de mal talante mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

—¿Tú también? —Dijo ella con un retintín irónico y si Helga no fuese Helga, se hubiese impresionado con la mirada de puro resentimiento que Arnold le dirigió.

—Eres…

—¿genial?

—No es exactamente lo que quería decir.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No, Helga!, ¡realmente, eres…!

—¿Soy?

—Tengo mucha paciencia, pero cada vez que tengo… es como si… ¡no comprendo por qué!

Helga se acercó con intenciones nobles, pero llena de convicción maliciosa. Arnold era su novio, después de todo, y una parte de ella misma que no llegaba a comprender, se había ablandado (¡más, todavía más!) con el paso del tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta y ofreció la pipa de la paz en una rendición noble que pasaba en muy contadas ocasiones.

—Lo siento, —le dijo despacio, sincero, mirándolo con toda la atención del mundo y con la sonrisa brillándole en la mirada. Era un tipo de honestidad cariñosa que solo le ofrecía a Arnold.

Arnold pareció resistirse, pero la derrota estaba escrita en la satisfacción que llenó sus facciones. Se acercó él, a grandes pasos, como si estuviese canalizando su irritación en gesticulación grandilocuente. Helga esperaba un sermón, un regaño, una reflexión profunda sobre la vida y esa manera tan moralmente superior y graciosa que Arnold tenía para pedirle, desde el fondo de su corazón, que dejara de molestarlo. A veces las cosas no salían como Helga las esperaba.

Arnold la tomó de los hombros y arrugó el ceño.

—Cuando tenía nueve soñé con este momento y nunca escuché el final. Dilo.

Helga arrugó el ceño.

—¿Soñabas conmigo cuando tenías nueve?

—Eras mi torturadora oficial, supongo que era uno de los efectos. Ahora, contéstame.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo sientes porque… —Alzó las cejas significativamente, esperando una respuesta.

Helga le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Porque eres una chica y debería comprenderte.

Arnold apretó su agarre y Helga se quejó.

—Helga…

—Ah vamos, admítelo, me la pusiste muy fácil.

—Helga…

—Arnold…

—Solo dilo: "Te…"

—¿Alguna vez soñaste con Lila?

—Nunca.

—Eso fue demasiado rápido.

—Jamás miento.

—No puedo creer que hayas soñado con Lila.

—No soñé con Lila.

—Arnold, eso es… ¡eso es peor que cuando la invitaste a la feria del queso!

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —Su rostro se iluminó en candidez reflexiva—. ¡Espera un momento, Helga Pataki!

—Oh, diablos…

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Helga sopesó sus posibilidades de escape y se preguntó vagamente desde cuándo se había vuelto tan bocafloja. Imaginó que podía quitarse a Arnold de encima si lo picaba en las costillas y salía corriendo, pero era un tipo de salida poco digna que no se le antojaba. Además, eventualmente tendría que volver a encontrárselo y no quería darle a Arnold la oportunidad de decirle cobarde.

—No te emociones, Arnoldo, te vi de casualidad, mientras paseaba con mi cita de la feria.

—Sí, claro.

Helga se ofendió.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Increpó de mal humor.

Arnold alzó una ceja.

—¿A quién llevaste a la feria?

—A mi novio, he tenido novios antes que tú.

Arnold se acercó, una sonrisa enorme en la cara, mucho más. Su expresión se debatía entre el buen humor y la ligera exasperación.

—Eres una mentirosa muy mala, ¿sabes?

—Miento perfectamente bien, pero eso es irrelevante porque no estoy mintiendo en esta ocasión.

Arnold sonrió un poco más, mirándola confiado.

—Usas palabras técnicas, te pones a la defensiva y tu voz cambia. ¿Siempre te has puesto nerviosa por mí?

A Helga no le estaba gustando el cambio de papeles, especialmente porque el contacto físico, más la vergüenza, más el pasillo estrecho, más la imagen de Arnold soñando con Lila le estaba crispando los nervios. No estaba a la defensiva, obviamente.

—Siempre te has puesto nerviosa… —Lo empujó porque no pudo terminar su imitación—. ¡Arnold, déjame!

—No quiero.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero.

—¿Qué? —Repitió estupefacta—: ¡Arnold, no puedes no querer, eres tú!, ¡exijo que pares tu acoso y me dejes pasar!

—Eres bastante "_sofisticada"_ cuando te molestas conmigo.

—No creas que voy a olvidar que soñaste con Lila, eso es muy patético, Arnoldo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Recuerda que solo le gustas, no le _gustas gustas_.

—Está bien, ya tengo novia.

—Seguro a tu novia también solo le gustas.

—No lo creo, se pone nerviosa cuando la acorralo en los pasillos.

—Esos no son nervios, es una reacción natural del cuerpo frente al peligro que representa una cabeza de balón en la proximidad.

—Inventa excusas muy elaboradas… —Arnold se quedó callado un momento y agregó deliberadamente—, es incluso lindo, si lo piensas.

—¡CÁLLATE, ARNOLDO!

Arnold comenzó a reírse.

—Eres un idiota, debí quedarme con Stinky.

A Arnold se le cortó la risa de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Arrugó el ceño—. ¿Por qué saliste con Stinky en primer lugar?, siempre estaban dando vueltas por ahí…

—¿Qué te importa?, teníamos nueve.

—Es un poco incoherente que salieras con Stinky mientras estabas ena- —La miró atentamente—. Espera, ¿ese fue un truco?

Helga podía ponerse en evidencia una vez, pero si Arnold pretendía descifrar los misterios del universo en una sola noche, tendría que demostrarle que estaba terriblemente equivocado.

—Me gustó Stinky antes que tú… —Dijo mirándose las uñas, sin prestarle atención.

Arnold arrugó el ceño, la estudió por un momento largo e hizo el ademán de contestarle, aunque finalmente no dijo nada. Helga captó su vacilación por el rabillo del ojo y se felicitó mentalmente por los años de improvisación que todavía le permitían sobrevivir a situaciones peligrosas.

—Así que, Arnold, como…

Él la interrumpió. Fue rápido, ni terminó de pensar en lo que iba a decir cuando sintió que la envolvían en un abrazo apretado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y parpadeó un par de veces, todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto, especialmente las que sucedían sin ningún tipo de aviso. El abrazo, sin embargo, no era incómodo. Era Arnold, tres centímetros más alto que ella, buscando un espacio en su cuello mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en su cintura. Helga se removió por inercia y dejó que su cuerpo encontrara la comodidad que siempre sentía cuando Arnold la tocaba. Deslizó sus propias manos por la espalda de él y las dejó descansar ahí sin mucho cuestionamiento.

—Pero ahora te gusto yo, ¿verdad?

Helga dio un respingo.

—¿Qué?

_¿Se lo creyó?_

—¿Verdad? —Insistió Arnold.

—Sí, claro. —Le contestó rápidamente, descreída.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

Fueron tres segundos. Helga se demoró tres segundos en estar lista.

—No puedo creer que estés riéndote, Helga.

* * *

**Nota: **No pude actualizar los últimos días porque me dio gripe y luego la maestría y la vida. Les agradezco mucho que aún sigan leyéndome mis queridos retoñitos. Espero que este bonus les agrade. Les traeré el próximo capítulo más pronto de lo que piensan (el viernes o sábado, en lo que termino de actualizar los demás fics). Estoy intentando mantener mi promesa de una actualización diaria.

¡Abrazos de oso pasteloso!

**LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS, por falta de tiempo no he podido contestarlos, pero significan mucho para mi, TODOS (de hecho los conozco a todos por la manera en la que me escriben XD sé cuando se cambian de nick, ¿stalker yo?). Los contestaré (como siempre) en estas semanas, dénme tiempo de ponerme al día. Si no los contestaba inmediatamente no es porque no los lea, es porque me gusta decirles (en mi respuesta) que ya hay nuevo capítulo, entonces los dejaba para el día antes de la actualización. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y muestras de amor (yo también los amo), las incluyo en mis fics y mejoro con todas ellas****. **

¿Clic al botoncito? :3


End file.
